Nobody knows me Good
by daveshan
Summary: A member of the Gaang is plotting to kill them all. It isn't Zuko. Can you guess which one it is before the name is revealed? You'll add this to your favorites, I'm sure. P.S. Yes, I am the same daveshan from deviantart.


**See if you can guess who is talking before the name is said.**

Nobody knows me

Nobody knows me. Good.

Most of them don't question why I was there. Good.

At times, they all seem to forget I'm even here. Fantastic!

They all seem to have their strengths and weaknesses. Just like my old team did.

The bald one, the all powerful avatar, he's the easiest. If it weren't for his sentiment and need to care about everyone and everything, he'd be the most dangerous person alive. Fortunately for me, he cares. Although, I suppose, if he didn't care, he wouldn't be the avatar and the point would be moot anyway. Heh heh, I guess that I have blessings to count after all.

A hostage won't be the way to go. With all four elements, he could quickly separate them from me and then take me out. No, not the way to go at all.

The best way will be to get him to practice with me. I can't do it when Zuko is around, though. Zuko would tell in a heart beat that I was playing too rough. I'll have to get a few "private lessons" from the avatar himself before I make my move. Can't do it on the first time, others will still have doubts about me.

Heh, people are so untrusting these days.

The next easiest will be the blind girl. I know she can see everything that touches the ground, but she can't see what's in the air. I just need to figure out how far away she can clearly see. Then, I'll launch a few attacks while jumping. I gotta make sure there's a lot of noise going while I attack. Can't risk her hearing me. If she does, I'm dead, can't lie about it.

But… if I can get Sokka close enough to me if she finds me out, I maybe, just maybe be able to last.

Sokka… that'll be interesting. He and Suki are nearly inseparable. But they trust me. I just need to get close enough to them and take them both down in one movement. It'll have to be a good moment and it'll have to be when they're off guard. Plus, I'll have to make sure Sokka's only critically hurt if I want to have insurance against Toph.

I know what I'll do, though. I'll get them when they are about to go off on one of their little "training sessions." They'll be so impatient to get going, me stopping them to talk will make them angry and high strung. That'll be the time. Sigh. They are so young, so in love, and so out of luck.

Next up will be Katara and Zuko. I don't know what happened between those two and I really don't care. Either way, he tries too hard to make her happy, like he's trying to make up for something. Weird, though, he doesn't have to try that hard with the others. Oh well, just more blessings for me to count. What's more, she goes out of her way to show that she doesn't want or need him around. I'm sure once they've emotionally drained themselves after one of their all-to-common arguments, attacking them at the same time will prove quite easy.

Heh. Who knows? I may get to hear final apologies out of the two of them and finally find out what the heck happened.

The Duke and Teo are to easy of targets to bother planning. A toddler and a crippled? If it weren't for the sheer joy I get from doing this stuff, they wouldn't even be worth it.

Haru… there's a character. I haven't seen him fight, yet. I'll save him for second to last. He may have a few tricks or he may let his guard down faster than Suki's dress probably does during her and Sokka's training sessions. Course, I don't know for sure. I'm a psychopath, not a pedophile.

Finally, there's Hakoda. He's the exception to the room full of gullibles. I definitely have to take him on last. He won't let his guard down. Even now when he's over there, talking with his kids. We've been here a whole week and the three of them still love sharing memories with each other. Ah, family. Maybe if my dad was like that, I wouldn't be like this. Well, can't change the past.

Now, how to take him out? Can't jump him by surprise. Can't use this temple to my advantage, he knows it as well as I do. I've seen him going off on his own, saying he's just exploring. I know what he's doing. He's smart. He's memorizing the terrain. He's been through his share of battles and I know he doesn't trust me. I can tell by the way he and I talk.

He never reveals too much of his past, his battle tactics, the way he fights, nothing. Only details that I probably would get out of his kids by just talking to them. I'll have to just find a spot that I think I'll have the upper ground and fight him face to face there.

You know, it's a wonder. He's the only one who must realize that there was a reason that I was there. Even if I was forced there by his enemy, he still must know that there's a reason. It's strange why he hasn't asked me why and have Toph verify if I'm lying or not. I guess he doesn't want to risk provoking me. Probably thinks that I'll hurt someone if I'm exposed.

Hmmm… Could I kill his kids first and antagonize him with that fact. Sure… he wasn't there for his wife, now his kids, and…

No. Stupid! He'd see through that. A guy like him definitely knows that you can't get revenge if you fail and die. I guess it's back to head to head. Heh. It'll be fun. I haven't had a head to head since I killed my commanding officer.

Yup, I still remember it all. My entire platoon, dying at my hand; mostly one-by-one. But, there were some duos and triples. Their corpses, lying there, motionless. Wow, it was exhilarating. All of that work and planning finally paying off. I knew the moment was right when I "fractured" my leg before that huge battle that they fought.

I barely had to do anything while they wore themselves out. Yup, brilliant plans are so much fun to pull off.

Aw, shoot. I'm daydreaming again. Ok, back on task. Now, what's the order? Ok, first, I gotta get me some private lessons going with the avatar. Gotta wear threw everyone's suspicions before I make my move. Also, when I get the others, I gotta make sure at least Hakoda is out to get supplies or something. Yeah, that'll make Sokka and Suki even more anxious to get to training.

Ok, but for order, I gotta get Sokka and Suki first. Dump Suki and place Sokka somewhere in the right place so he'll be there if I need a shield against Toph, who I'll get next. Then, Zuko and Katara. Heh, what is it with her? He saves her dad and she's still angry at him. More blessings.

Let's see, after Zuko and Katara, I'll get a private lesson from the avatar and get him to screw around and let me demonstrate a few moves on him. Yeah, without Zuko there to be suspicious, he'd never see it coming.

The Duke and Teo will be easy pickings, then comes my fun with Haru. Lastly…

Oh crud! How did I forget about the lemur and a ten-ton bison?

Ok, it's ok. Let me think.

I could make a huge vat of sleeping potion. I don't like to use those, makes it too easy. But Momo's a freaking loose canon and Appa is… well… Appa. I'll knock them out with the sleeping potion before Sokka and Suki and then take them out after Haru but before Hakoda.

Yeah, then you're all mine, Hakoda. We'll see what you can do.

"Hey, earth to newbie!"

Crud, Toph's calling me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was daydreaming." I hate that nick name. I introduce myself as new and I'm stuck as "newbie." Oh well, it'll make killing more satisfying.

"Must have been something fun. You were getting pretty excited. Care to share?"

Oh, crud. That got Hakoda's attention. He's even stopped talking to his kids. He'll be listening to this like his life depends on it. Heh, I guess it makes sense then.

"I'm curious myself, what got you so excited."

Damn! Hakoda's definitely on to me.

"Oh just about what's happened to me in my life and hopes of getting back at people for things they've done." Hey, being born is something that they've done.

"Ok, I was just wondering. Doesn't sound that exciting."

Good, Toph's satisfied. I guess I'm better than I thought. Still, the big guy is still staring at me. I guess he knows that what I said was just truthful enough to not be a lie.

Before he dies, he really will hate me. After all, he and his son helped me escape from the Boiling Rock. I don't miss that place at all or my friend and girlfriend. I'd have just taken them out too, at some point.

Hmm, you know what? It's mid-day. Aang's not doing anything. I suppose I should start those private lessons.

"Excuse me, Avatar?"

"I've told you, just call me Aang, please."

"I'm sorry, Aang. It's just that, well, being with the avatar is a rare occasion. I'd hate to walk away from this without testing my firebending against yours."

I'm sure that's shot up a million and three red flags in Hakoda's head.

"Ok, let's go. We'll practice on the platform where Zuko teaches me."

"Wait, Aang." And there's Hakoda, in a perfectly calm voice. He's not letting anyone know he's on to me. "Zuko!"

"What's up, Hakoda?"

"Call him 'sir.'" Ouch, that was a rather raspy voice, Katara. They guy saved your dad. At least pretend to be decent to him.

"Katara, we've been over this. It's ok if he calls me by my name. Also, you really should start getting along with him. Good team spirit and cooperation can save your life. Bad teamwork could leave you dead."

Wow, he is good! I wonder if I'll have to attack everyone while he's still here? Oooo! That'd be so exciting if I could pull it off.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care what Zuko does."

Ok, she's definitely going to die a few seconds before Zuko. For what he did for me, he deserves seeing her die.

"Ugh… Anyway, Zuko, you should watch them. You know, make sure they are doing everything correctly. It's not a good idea for someone who isn't a master to train someone as if he were."

"Sounds fine with me, Hakoda. If you guys, don't mind, I'll watch you."

"It's ok with me!" That Aang, always wanting more and more people around. "How about you?"

"I'm ok with it. Sure, that'll be even better."

"You guys should take off your shirts and any other loose clothing. Don't want to accidentally burn yourselves."

"I know, Zuko, I know. You tell me that before every lesson."

"Hehe, yeah, I suppose I do."

Man, sometimes Zuko acts like he's Aang's dad.

"Hey, you coming or what, Chit Sang?"

"Oh, sorry Aang. I was just letting my mind wander."

Before you pass judgment on me, know this. I'm not for the Fire Nation winning the war and I don't have any stake in balance or not. I just like to kill things in beautiful ways.

**So, where did you guess that it was Chit Sang?**

**He seems like such a cool character, yet all of the fics ignore him. They all get Hakoda, the stooges, and Suki, but not Chit Sang. Also, yes, I am predicting that his Toph-name will be "newbie" because he introduced himself as new; if not newbie, then "new guy."**

**And yes, Hakoda is uber like that. He would know that, for one reason or another, there was a reason that Chit Sang was at the Boiling Rock.**

**One more thing, this was my first AtLA fanfic. What do you think about that? I didn't mention this up top because, from my experience, seeing the phrase, "It's my first fanfic" makes me not want to read it. But now, you know that I'm this good.  
**


End file.
